


2 Million Won per Night

by bluediamondpixies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluediamondpixies/pseuds/bluediamondpixies
Summary: A story about problematic chan (who's now legal) as a sugar baby slash call boy, and the always giddy talkative young taxi driver Soonyoung.





	2 Million Won per Night

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first post!!! It has been so long since I last write to be honest, and please pardon the many grammatical errors you might find while reading this fic. Do comment what you think about this story on the comment box.  
> Oh and this story might have another part with smut in it, probably.

“Hyuung~ Where are you? Eung I’m at the mall I already bought everything you asked me too.. Okay I’ll go there but you have to be there first I don’t want to wait~ Eung~” Says Chan on the phone being so flirtatious.

“Damn it, it’s not like I’m his servant or something. Ugh. Well at least I bought some for myself too.” Chan keeps mumbling with himself as he walks out of the mall with lots of shopping bags on his hand looking for a cab. 

On the other hand, Soonyoung was driving his cab and came across to a bickering couple that stops his cab.

“Why are you so slow, hurry up and put everything inside! It’s really hot outside you know.”

“I know.. I know.. I’m working on it.”

“Hello sir, where can I take you?” greets Soonyoung.

“Take us to Dongdaemun please.” 

Along the ride the couple keeps bickering and being noisy. Right when they arrive at Dongdaemun, Chan sees the cab and after the couple gets off the cab, Soonyoung opens his cab window because it seems like his new passenger want to ask something.

“Can you take me to Star Café?” Asks Chan nonchalantly.

“Of course, taking our passenger everywhere they want is our motto. Whether it’s close or far I will take you anywhere you want sir.” Soonyoung says enthusiastically. 

“Are you done talking?” Asks Chan annoyed.

Flustered, Soonyoung could only answer “Yes.. Please come in.” And then Chan gets in the cab.

It was awkward along the ride, Soonyoung was trying to be communicative but Chan keeps getting irritated by it and decides to just make a phone call so the driver can shut up.

“Hyuung~ are you done with the meeting? Chanie is on his way to Star Café now~ Eung, you should be there first, okay? I’ll meet you there, eung~” 

“Are you going to meet your brother? Your aegyo is really cute, you’re Chan right? I’m Soonyoung” says Soonyoung friendly.

“It’s none of your business, just drive.” Chan answers coldly. 

When they arrives at the café Chan asks Soonyoung to stay there because he’ll be back.

“Wait here for a minute, look for my stuff I’ll be going to the café but I’ll be back soon. Don’t go anywhere.” 

“Yes sir!” 

“One more thing, don’t call me sir, I’m not old.” Says Chan annoyed.

Chan then goes to the café to look for his “hyung” but he’s nowhere to be seen so he makes a phone call.

“Hyuung, where are you? I’m in Star Café but you’re not here! What? Go to the hotel? Okay okay I get it.” Feeling annoyed he goes back to where he asks Soonyoung to stay but he’s not there.

“Damn it where is he! He’s not running away knowing that my stuffs are much more expensive than the taxi fee isn’t he? Damn it!”

Luckily a security passes by, “Sir sorry but my cab just ran off with my stuff!”

“Oh, you should report it to the police sir.”

“Why would I report it to the police when you, a security, is here? You should be helping me!”

“I’m sorry sir but I’m only taking care of what’s happening around the café.”

“But it’s happening in front of the café! For God sakes!” Chan screamed getting more annoyed than he already is. 

“Sir, oops I mean, Chan-sshi, don’t scream in public.” Soonyoung says while tapping on Chan’s shoulder. 

“Where have you been! I thought you were running away!”

“He’s the cab driver? Problem solved than.” Says the security.

“Yes sir, I’m the cab driver and I’m Soonyoung.” Says Soonyoung giving out his hand for a handshake which rejected by the security.

“I didn’t ask for your name, I’ll be going now.” As the security leave, Chan’s getting angry again.

“Ey, Chan-sshi, I’m not a bad person and I won’t ran away. I really need to go to the toilet and the nearest one is over there so I parked my cab there and now I’m here to tell you that.”

“Oh whatever. Let’s just go now.” 

Soonyoung just laugh seeing Chan getting pissed off like that and then they go to Empire Hotel.

When they get there, Chan already feels better and he gave Soonyoung some tips. And as Chan enter the hotel people were looking at him, it has always been like that. Chan’s body is small but pretty toned and he got a cute and handsome face so he really stands out everywhere he goes. 

“Hello~ the usual room please~” He says to the receptionist. 

“Of course, here you go. Have fun..” Says the receptionist.

In his room Chan does push up and sit up and other simple exercise, when he’s done exercising he takes a shower. It was getting late but this “hyung” haven’t show up yet, he’s looking for his phone but he can’t find it anywhere. Feeling frustrated because everything doesn’t goes well today.

Meanwhile Soonyoung was having dinner at a food stall in the street, when he’s done eating he goes back to his cab and notices there’s a phone ringing on the backseat.

“Hello, who is this?”  
“Chan? Sorry, what? Cancel?” 

And then he hung up, feeling confused he start placing his mind together and realized Chan was the cute passenger from before where he drop him at Empire Hotel. Feeling bad he rushes back to Empire Hotel to give Chan his phone back.

“Can I help you?” Asks the receptionist to Soonyoung.

“Um, yes, um, I’m looking for Mr. Chan?” 

“I’m sorry but do you have any business with him?” 

“Oh, it’s his phone, he left his phone at my cab.”

“Aaah, well he’s in room 716, wait a moment please,” the receptionist called for a bellboy, “Take him to Mr. Chan’s room. Sir you can follow him to his room, have a good night.”  
“Ah yes, thank you..” Soonyoung feels weird with everything, he’s not used being treated this way but he follows the bellboy to the front door of room 716, the bellboy rings the bell and Chan comes out topless and his face a little bit red from the alcohol. 

“Sorry, Mr Chan, he’s a cab driver and he said you left your phone on his cab.” Says the bellboy.

Chan suddenly smiling brightly, “Aah yes you’re the cab driver! So I left my phone in your cab, come in come in~ Thank you Kibum-sshi,” he gives the bellboy a tip and he grabs Soonyoung’s hand to let him in, “Come in come in~” he says. Feeling awkward, Soonyoung get in and close the door.

“Come on sit with me here~” Says Chan patting the spot next to him on the bed.

“Ah.. yes.. here your phone..” Soonyoung awkwardly sitting next to Chan giving him his phone back.

“Aawwh thank you, here, I got a little money for you.”

“No, no, you don’t have too. I came here just to give you your phone back, I’m not doing it for money.” Soonyoung quickly rejects the money.

“Really? Wow there’s not much kind people like you. Hmm, looking at you, I think you’re older than me, right hyung? I’m 20, how old are you?” Asks Chan looking at Soonyoung with a smile (and an eyesmile).

“I’m 23 years old..” Answers Soonyoung with a weak smile.

“See! I’m right! Hehehe thank you hyung~ You brought my phone back~ hehehe” Says Chan while leaning on Soonyoung’s shoulder which only makes the older boy tense.

“Y-you’re drunk…” Says Soonyoung trying to make Chan get back to his senses.

“No I’m not hehehe, I’m still perfectly fine. Hyung, you know what?” Chan asks.

“What?” 

“Why don’t you stay with me tonight, be with me just for tonight.” Says Chan trailing his finger through Soonyoung’s thigh. 

“Stay with you? I think I can do that if you really need to be with someone tonight.” Answers Soonyoung.

“But, I have rate.”

“Rate?” Asks Soonyoung confuses.

“Yeah, playing with me for 1 round will be 500.000 won, and if you want more it’ll get you 50.000 per hour, but if you want to be with me for the night it’s 2million won, of course there will be no limit in round and I’ll give you full services, how about that?” Says Chan grabbing Soonyoung thigh, but then Soonyoung burst into laugh. 

“2 Million won? Oh please, I don’t have that kind of money, I only have 35.000 won with me and it’s from driving the cab all day, and no thank you I’m not that kind of person.”

“35 thousand? Haha you think I’m a street slut or something? Ugh, next time brought me 2 million won and I’ll rock you. Anywaaaay thank you for bringing my phone back you can go now.” Says Chan as he lay down on the bed falling to sleep already. So Soonyoung get up and cover him with a blanket and walks out of the door, he stops for a while and laugh a little.

“2 million won? Hahaha where am I supposed to get that money.”

The next morning Soonyoung were driving an executive from a big company and he can’t help but overheard his conversation on the phone.

“Chan honey where are you? Hyung is on his way now, of course we’ll have lots of fun later. Hyung will do anything for you, we can go shopping later, buy everything you want. I’ll see you there.” He hung up the phone, “Driver takes me to Myeongdong please.”

“We’re not going to the airport sir?” Asks Soonyoung

“Oh no, and I’m going to have you drive me for the whole day, okay? I’ll give you lots of money.”

“Ah.. thank you sir..” could it be he meant ‘that’ Chan? Ey it can’t be… he thought.

But it really is Chan, he could only look at them being lovey dovey from the mirror, Chan was looking at him too and he smiled.

“Hey what are you thinking about? Why are you smilling?” 

“Hyung, of course I’m thinking about you Seungcheol hyung~ we’re going to have a lot of fun aren’t we?”

“Of course we are, you can shop all you want too.” Says Seungcheol, then Chan pinch his thigh, “Aw, you naughty brat.” 

But then Soonyoung suddenly push the honk on the wheel making everyone shocked.

“Hey, why are you honking Mr Driver?” Asks Chan teasing him.

“ah.. sorry it was my mistake..” 

“I think he heard what we’re talking about,” whishpers Seungcheol.

The arrived at the Empire Hotel, while Seungcheol and Chan get off from the cab, Soonyoung takes out their luggage from the trunk. Seungcheol then pay him and give him a lot of tips.

“Thank you Mr Driver , work hard so you can earn lots, okay? Bye~” Teases Chan as they get inside of the hotel.

Soonyoung let out a sigh, “That brat..” he was mumbling to himself until some lady comes out from the hotel to take his cab.

“Mr, can you take me to Myeongdong?” Says the lady, she took off her sunglasses and look at Soonyoung mesmerized, dramatic scenes are playing on her mind.

“Mam? Hello, Mam? Excuse me?” Soonyoung waving his hand in front of her to get a response.

“Ah, yeah, um can you take me to Myeongdong?” She asks again.

“Yes, of course, do you have any luggage?”

“Ah that’s right, you need to come with me to my room to take my stuff.”

“Your room mam?” Asks Soonyoung flustered.

“Yes, come on hurry.” Soonyoung hand was grabbed by the lady to her room.

In her room Soonyoung was going to take the carrier while the lady was looking at his butt. She gets closer and she surprised Soonyoung.

“Don’t call me Mam, just call me noona.” Ordered the lady while stroking Soonyoung’s face, “You’re cute.. Come on lets go.” 

In the mall, the lady keeps asking Soonyoung to be with her to take all her shopping bag, when they’re about to go back to the hotel, the lady stops at the Men’s Clothing store.  
“You need some new clothes.” She says.

“No noona, I’m ok I don’t need anything.” Says Soonyoung panic.

“Listen to me, you’re cute, handsome and have a nice body it’s a shame that you didn’t dress well. Come on noona will buy you some clothes.”

With that, Soonyoung got himself new shirts, t-shirts, jacket, jeans, even shoes. Now Jinhee noona takes him to a restaurant to get some dinner. By his surprises Chan and Seungcheol were there as well, Chan notices him and excuses himself to the toilet. Feeling embarrassed Soonyoung also excuses himself to the toilet and so Chan and Soonyoung meet again.

“Wow, look at you, new shirt, I can’t believe you did that. Welcome to my world~ well although it’s not identical but we’re practically the same now.” Says Chan.

“What do you mean?” Asks Soonyoung.

“Oh come on, a guy like you hanging out with a cougar like that? Nice one, you should get money from her too. Once again welcome to my world.” He leaves Soonyoung there and the reality hit Soonyoung now.

Back at the hotel, Chan was trying to eavesdrop what Soonyoung and the cougar doing next door, because fortunately (or unfortunately?) somehow they’re staying next to each other, Chan in room 716 and Soonyoung in 718. 

Feeling something’s strange Seungcheol hugs Chan from the back and asks him what he’s doing,  
“It’s a new scratching technique, I read it somewhere if you do it, it will increase your stamina.” Says Chan lying, feeling tempted Seungcheol does the same thing but then they heard,

“Oh Soonyoung right there aah I know I chose the right person oh my God.” Screams Jinhee noona from the room.

“Okay that’s awkward,” Says Seungcheol he looks at Chan and smirks, “About time we do the same thing.” He then grab Chan to the bed.

Wow that fast? I guess he’s straight, Ugh why is it bothering me. Thought Chan, but only God knows what Soonyoung were doing there.

3 days has passed while Chan keeps meeting Seungcheol and Soonyoung keeps meeting with Jinhee. Chan and Soonyoung meet again at the café down the lobby.

“Wow look at you, it seems like all are new, shirt, jeans, shoes, even watch? But this is still nothing to me” boasts Chan. “So, how far did you go with that noona?” Asks Chan curious.

“Well, um, we did nothing.”

“Oh please, I heard you from my room. Did you get money from her?”

“Yeah, I got 50thousand won for transport…”

“Hahahahaha only that much? Hyung you should have milked her money out! Listen, come to my room and I’ll teach you everything. Gotta go now, bye~” Says Chan as he gets up from the seat.

“Soonyoung-ah, uumh, you really hit me there aah I never chose the wrong person oh my God,” moans Jinhee, “you’re really good at giving me a massage.”

“Ey noona, I’m just doing it without thinking, don’t praise me too much.” Says Soonyoung embarrasses.

“Soonyoung-ah, if you need anything just tell me, I’ll give you everything. Is there something you want?” Asks Jinhee.

“Well… actually… I want to start up a small business like a café maybe, but, well, I don’t know I don’t have the money to even start.” Says Soonyoung not sure on how to put it.

“Just tell me, how much do you need? Money is an easy thing for me.” Says Jinhee with a warm smile.

“I don’t know.. maybe.. 2 million won? Hahaha, no noona I’m just kidding,” 

“Oh that’s easy, I’ll give it to you later honey.” After a little while Jinhee fell asleep. 

Chan keeps checking himself on the mirror fixing his hair and all. He’s the one who told Soonyoung to come but why is he being nervous all of a sudden. Then Soonyoung knocks on his door.

“Hyung, you’re here already? What about that noona?” Asks Chan as he lets Soonyoung to come inside the room.

“She fell asleep after I gave her a massage hahaha.” Answers Soonyoung while scratching his head. 

Aaaah so he gave her a massage? Why didn’t I think about that before, phew what a relieve. Wait, what? Thought Chan.

“So… What are you going to teach me about exactly?” Asks Soonyoung.

“OH you’re right! Well, first of all, you need to learn how to walk,” and with that they starts walking in the room trying to look good and masculine so girls, or even boys, will fall for them.

“And now, man who can dance, are sexy! Let me teach you,” at first Soonyoung was dancing comically, hiding the fact that he’s actually a good dancer, but then Chan takes over and starts teaching him how to dance properly. 

“Now, when it comes to slow dance, you have to put your hand on my waist, and the other hand on my hand. The man should lead.” Explains Chan, now they’re being so close body to body, Chan can feel Soonyoung’s warm body and his heartbeat, and since Soonyoung is taller than him he could feel Soonyoung’s breathing as well. “Now move slowly, along with the music” he continued.

They stayed close like that for awhile, slowly moving with song, Chan needs to think of something else because he’s starting to feel hot. Soonyoung was calm, everything feels right for him, Chan’s warm body against him, and the scent of his head. But then, there’s someone ringing the door’s bell.

“Shit it’s Seungcheol hyung! You need to hide!” Whispers Chan panic.

“Why do I have to hide? I mean can’t we just say that I’m a friend of yours?” Asks Soonyoung.

“No, it’s not that easy, I’m going to stall him to the bathroom and when he’s in the bathroom you quickly go out of the room, get it?” Orders Chan, and when Soonyoung nods as the answer he took off his tee and get the door.

“Seungcheol hyung, your back early?” Asks Chan with aegyo.

“Of course, so I can have more time with you,” says Seungcheol pulling Chan into a hug as he tries to kiss him but Chan rejects him.

“Did you drink before coming? Ugh, you reek of alcohol… Come on you need to brush your teeth first.” 

“Oh who cares, come on give hyung a little kiss,” Says Seungcheol still pulling Chan.

“We’re gonna have a lot of fun but hyuuung please brush your teeth~ eung?” 

“Oh alright alright I can’t win with your aegyo, wait for me okay?” Says Seungcheol as he touch every nook of Chan’s abs when he’s going to the bathroom. Chan motions Soonyoung to get out and so he did.

The next day, Soonyoung has to work a long shift so he couldn’t meet with Jinhee nor Chan. Chan and Seungcheol had a big fight that ends up with them breaking up. Chan knows this will come, it’s not like he actually love Seungcheol. It turns out Seungcheol has a lover and he finds out about him so his lover exploded in the hotel and calls him bad names. At night, Chan relaxes himself down by the pool sides. It was a windy night but Chan didn’t care about that by only wearing a thin tee and shorts looking up at the stars.

“Aren’t you cold? Do you want me to get you a jacket?” Asks one of the hotel’s employee approaching him.

“Ah, noona.. I’m fine..” 

“What happens? Something bothering you?” Asks Sohyun the hotel’s employee who’s close with Chan.

“Nothing.. had a big fight with Seungcheol hyung and his lover. You know, sometimes I’m tired with everything…” Says Chan.

“In times, you will find your love.. You have to be strong Chan-ah, I know there’s someone for you out there.” Says Sohyun giving Chan a warm hug.

 

Morning has comes and around 11 Soonyoung goes to the hotel only to find out that Jinhee noona has checked out from the hotel already.

“Soonyoung-sshi, wait a minute!” Shouts a bellboy, “I have something for you from Mrs. Jinhee.” He gave Soonyoung a brown envelope.

“Ah, thank you..” Says Soonyoung simply, he checks the envelope and it contains money and a letter.

Soonyoung-ah, it’s me Jinhee noona..  
By the time you read this, I’m probably not here anymore. I have to go for my business.  
Meeting you was fun for me, you’re a nice kid and now you got to move on..  
Just think of me as a wind passing by in your life.. Here’s 2 Million won that we talked about..  
Good luck on your business  
-Jinhee noona

Soonyoung was shocked, he didn’t expect this to actually happen, 2 million won is in his hand. Feeling flustered and excited he quickly goes to Chan’s room and he rings the bell and knocks on it but no answer but then a cleaning lady comes around.

“I’m sorry sir, but this room is empty.” She says

“Empty? Isn’t Chan supposed to be here?” Asks Soonyoung confused.

“I’m sorry sir but the one who uses this room already checked out this morning.”

“Do you know Chan? The guy who uses this room before? I believe he stayed in this room so many times.. Do you know where I can reach him?” Asks Soonyoung desperate.

“Once again I’m sorry sir but I’ve only worked here for a week now… I can’t help you.. Excuse me.” With that the cleaning lady walks away from him, leaving Soonyoung all confused.

For two days Soonyoung is back with his routine driving his cab around the town with no news about Chan. The same goes with Chan, going to mall to mall or café to café. 

But fate can’t denies that each one of them miss each other. Remembering all the memories they had done together. Sometimes when Chan about to stop a cab he thought Soonyoung might be the driver but no luck so far.

Chan thinks of himself as a dirty trash. He realizes that there’s no way a guy like Soonyoung would like him. Even if he did bring him 2 million won it’s because he just want a taste of him. 

Soonyoung was like a zombie doing his routines, at night he would think about Chan and can’t help to hide a smile from appearing on his face. Every moment they’ve shared together in a short time was meaningful for him. He had never thought about love before, but now that he met Chan he thinks differently. Sometimes, Soonyoung would stop by at Empire Hotel just to see if Chan’s there. He finds out from a bellboy that Chan had a fight before with Seungcheol that’s why he checked out from the hotel. 

“Soonyoung-sshi! I have news for you!” Says the bellboy, “Lee Chan-sshi is back! He’s in room 716.”

“Really? Seriously? Thank you so much! I’m gonna go upstair!” Soonyoung quickly rushes to the front door of room 716 even before he listens about what the bellboy trying to say. He knocks the door frantically.

-inside the room-

Chan was naked and under the blanket on the bed, while Seungcheol is taking his clothes off, “I miss you so much, and we’re going to have fun now.” But then there’s a frantic knock on the door, “Damn it who is it at this timing.”

Seungcheol goes to the door topless, chiseled chest showing, and when he opens the door, Soonyoung just barges in to meet Chan but he was stopped by Seungcheol.

“What do you think you’re doing? Who are you to enter my room like that?” 

“Just shut up and go away or I’ll tell your lover about you having an affair with the same person again, do you want that?” Threats Soonyoung, “Chan-ah,” calls Soonyoung.

“Alright you can come in, just please don’t tell anything.” Says Seungcheol giving in.

“Chan-ah…”

“What are you doing here?” Asks Chan coldly while sitting up on the bed showing his toned abs. 

“I.. I.. I have 2 million won now, what are you still doing with him? You should leave him.”

“So? Now that you have 2 million won you want a taste of me huh? You want me to give you services?” 

“No, it’s not like that!” Argues Soonyoung.

“Oh please, I’m just a whore, a trash, the only reason why you come to me with money is only because you want to have sex with me, there’s no way you did it because you have feelings for me.” 

“It’s not like that Chan-ah you don’t understand please don’t say something like that you’re not a trash.” Says Soonyoung.

“Just get out of my room. Now.” Says Chan trying to look away.

“No, I won’t go anywhere until you listen to me.” 

“Um, guys, when will you be done?” Cuts Seungcheol getting a glare from Soonyoung who comes closer to him.

“You, get out now, or I’ll beat you up into pieces right here right now. Get, out!” Shouts Soonyoung.

“Hey, hey, who do you think you are? I paid for this room, if anyone should be out of this room it’s you!” Says Seungcheol not giving up, but then a fist gets into Seungcheol’s face.  
“I warned you didn’t I? Now take your clothes, and get out of this room you jerk. I know where you and your lover live, do you want me to go there and spill everything? Now get the fuck out!” Soonyoung throws Seungcheol’s clothes to him as Seungcheol catches it. He spits and then gets out of the room.

Chan’s still don’t want to look or listen to Soonyoung.

“Listen to me, please… I don’t care about this 2 million won. I just want to prove it to you that I could do it. It doesn’t mean I’m going to pay you to be with me. Look at me Chan-ah.” Soonyoung climbs up to the bed to get closer to Chan , his face is red with teary eyes. Soonyoung softly puts his hand on Chan’s face so that they could look at each other’s eye.

“Every moment we had together was real for me, I don’t care about this 2 million won but I just want you to know that I’m willing to be with you with all my heart. My feeling for you is real and I don’t want to lose you and I know it’s crazy but that’s how I feel.”

“B-but, I’m just a dirty trash, why would you like me?” Says Chan, tears starts falling from his eyes, Soonyoung wipes the tears away and say,

“Don’t say that, you’re a beautiful human being and I like you for everything you are. Now please, don’t ever think down of yourself, you’re beautiful and every human has their own baggage but I don’t care about it.” Chan’s start crying and Soonyoung hugs him tight. 

They hug each other for a little while until Chan has calmed down, now they’re holding hands in bed.

“Isn’t it awkward though? Holding hand like this when I’m naked?” Asks Chan finally realizes that he’s only covered by the blanket.

“Well, it’s not like I haven’t seen naked male body before, but um, holding hands make it kinda awkward. But I like it, your hands on mine.” Says Soonyoung.  
“Thank you,”

“Um? For what?” Asks Soonyoung.

“For everything,” And then Chan kiss him softly on the lips.


End file.
